


Lemon Boy

by jam_toast04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Aromantic, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Escape, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Internet Famous, M/M, Men Crying, Obsessive Behavior, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown), Tags Are Hard, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_toast04/pseuds/jam_toast04
Summary: Dream lacks some serious self-control, George is easily flustered and easily annoyed. It's not of surprise that they clash at times, but Dream has never pushed it this far...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Bittersweet Weed

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown as well as this flipping amazing animatic by machii over on youtube!  
> https://youtu.be/4w4B12zKoBE

The constant, rhythmic ticking of a clock hung on the white-washed walls set a pattern for what would otherwise be a frantic heartbeat. The monitors on the desk bathed the room in colorful lights as the all-too-familiar video game played on screen. It was late, very late, and he’d long ago lost track of time. What was supposedly a short, lighthearted stream had drug on much longer then he would’ve liked- but it wasn’t up to him, and even if it was, his friends seemed to be having too much fun for him to leave.

“Hey, Gogy, you got any iron? My shield broke.” Dream’s voice filled his ears, cutting through the ambient sounds of Minecraft. His heart picked up again, shunting blood through his body at above-average speeds. Almost as if on a timer, the lightheaded feeling returned. He was walking on a very fine line, the tips of his toes practically hanging off the edge.  
“Earth to George! Give me some iron before I kill you.” With the sudden threat, George refocused his eyes onto the computer screen to see Dream’s character crouching with a diamond sword in hand. He was serious.

“What? Sorry I zoned out,” George mumbled a response with a dry as he dropped a few pieces of iron from his inventory, taking a deep breath.

“Awh, thanks. Love you Gogy! I promise I’ll repay you… later.” There it was, the sneaky little innuendo, teasing flirt, sly remark. Dream had been plaguing him with them all stream. More than he could stand. Usually George wasn’t bothered, shrugging it off with a laugh or occasionally firing a one-liner back. But something was different today, be it the sleep deprivation or another factor, he didn’t know. His eyes darted to his other monitor, which had Sapnap’s stream pulled up. The delay was just long enough that he caught the interaction, and just as he had expected, the chat went crazed yet again. 

“Sap, I think I might log off soon, I’m exhausted,” he started, but before he could finish off his sentence, Dream butt his way in.

“George no! You can’t leave me.” Dream whined, though his laughter could be heard slipping out between every other word. George rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to caress his temples. It was indeed far too late to deal with Dream’s behavior.

“No, Dream. I need sleep, it’s like four in the morning here. Bye Sapnap.” His mouse clicked out of Minecraft, and just as he hovered it over the discord call, Dream snuck in one last jab.

“I think I could fall madly in bed with you George, bet you’d like that, huh? Maybe we could beat the speedrun record.” That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. The remarks had gotten a little too in his head- he could practically feel Dream’s presence beside him. Without a goodnight, he left the call, leaving Dream and Sapnap to continue with the stream.

He sat still in his chair, eyes blank as the plain blue background of his desktop practically grinned at him. That was it. He’d had enough for one day. Enough Minecraft, enough Twitch, enough Twitter.

Enough Dream. 

With an exasperated groan he stood up, tired hands setting his headset beside his keyboard. The colourful lights that backlit each key faded out and his room grew just a bit darker. Feet took him to his bed, collapsing into the mess of blankets and discarded hoodies he hadn’t gotten around to cleaning up. George wanted to sleep, he really did, but that devilish voice from the man on his left shoulder seemed to have other plans. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched, impossible to ignore. Fingers closed around his phone and he raised the screen to his face, the small lock symbol flipping to unlocked. His thumb pressed the Twitch icon and instantly tapped into Sapnap’s stream. A frown quickly etched its way across his lips, Dream and Sapnap were still there, but they’d already replaced him. BadBoyHalo was on, and while George liked Bad, he really did, there was no stopping the starved gnaw of jealousy from creeping up his throat. It was as though he’d come down with a sudden fever- everything was hot, the sounds around felt like they were being projected from the other side of a long, dark cave. Yet he couldn’t. Stop. Shaking. 

It was just the anxiety, right? Maybe he’d forgotten to take his medication.


	2. Maybe I'm Just Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!  
> This chapter contains descriptions of self-harm. If you are/may be triggered by this, please skip to the notes at the end of the chapter for a summery.

It had been numerous days since the upset between Dream and George, yet even time didn’t seem to heal whatever wounds had been opened. Any other argument would’ve been resolved by now, George would have forgiven Dream and Dream would’ve gone right back to what caused the issue in the first place.

Well, maybe that was the problem.

George hadn’t been on any of his social medias since- even ignoring Dream’s calls. It was concerning for Dream, George wasn’t the kind of person to act this way, was he? But things only got worse for Dream when he voiced his concerns to Sapnap, who had been in conversation with their friend as per usual. That was the biggest punch to the stomach Dream had experienced in a very long time. He felt bitter, absolutely bitter.

It was night four of the ignorance, and Dream couldn’t take it. He walked slowly to his bathroom and flicked the light on, phone clutched in a white-knuckled grip. Green eyes stared at his deflated, exhausted and betrayed figure before he backed himself against the wall, sliding down until he was sat on the cold tile floor. It was still beyond him what he could’ve done to deserve this treatment, he didn't understand the line he’d crossed. He raised his phone to his eyes, George’s contact pulled onto the screen. One finger tapped the ‘call’ button and his free hand dropped down to wrap tightly around his opposing wrist. With each ring, his fingers grew tighter, nails etching into his skin. He didn’t answer, not that Dream was expecting it anyways. His grip loosened and his phone clattered to the floor, but he wasn’t worried about that now, in fact he wasn’t sure what he was worried about. The death-lock on his wrist only grew tighter and tighter, his vision unfocusing as his senses begged him to let go and breathe. Yet his fingers just sank deeper, a hot trickle of blood rolling down his skin and splattering into little roses on the bathroom floor. But even that wasn’t enough to make himself stop. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he squeezed them shut in response as they dripped down to join the growing splatter of blood on the floor. It was getting hard to breathe, his breaths shallow and fast, his body running low on sweet, precious oxygen. He couldn’t take it anymore, a large gulp of air dragging him violently from the trance-like state he’d fallen into.

Dream’s eyes dropped to the floor, registering the red substance was blood- his own blood. In one quick motion he snapped his hand away from his wrist, settling his gaze on the source of the bleeding. Four angry, red crescent moon shapes stared back at him, a slow trickle of blood weeping from each one. In a slow, disorientated state he got shakily to his feet, leaning forward to hang his arm over the sink. He turned the water on cold, hissing at the initial impact with his wounds. Dream didn’t know how long he stood there, but when he finally returned to his bedroom, the bleeding had been stopped and only soon-to-be scars remained. With each second he stared at them, he pinned a reason to each one. If George hadn’t been so sensitive, this wouldn’t have happened. If George would have answered his calls, this wouldn’t have happened. If George-

Maybe it wasn’t George’s fault. But it was, wasn’t it? It was never his own fault. Never.

He pulled his eyes away, the faint vibration of his phone against his thigh catching his attention. Dream lifted it to his eyes, seeing the contact name ‘Sapnap’ flashing across the screen. With a swipe of his finger, he answered, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He mumbled rather awkwardly, something quite out of character for him.

“Dream, you said you’d be on Bad’s stream today, where are you? He wants to start.” Today? Bad’s stream wasn’t until tomorrow, unless… His gaze moved to the window, sunlight shining through the glass. He’d been out of his mind for hours. “Dream? You good dude?”

“What? Yeah I’m fine.” Lie. “I’ll be on right away, sorry about that.” He hung up and rolled off his bed, settling back down into his chair and bringing his computer to life. His mouse clicked onto the Discord call without any thought, loading up Minecraft as he connected. But just as he was about to join the server, his stomach dropped.

“Yeah, I’ve got some extra wood you can have Sap, wait, who just joined?” George. Dream choked, he couldn’t form words. He wanted to be angry, happy and sad all at once but he couldn’t express anything. His throat was dry, and his face paled.

“Oh, it’s Dream. Didn’t I tell you he was joining us? Must’ve forgotten.” Bad answered George’s question, but he didn’t get a response. Even Sapnap had fallen silent. Maybe it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Dream struggles with accepting what happened between him and George. Sapnap and Bad manage to get both Dream and George in a discord call, yet neither have acknowledged each other as of yet.
> 
> Alright! I hope you liked this chapter, I put a ton of my own emotions into writing this. I know it's not the longest or well written chapter, but I don't want to put too much into a chapter that some people might not be able to read. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least kinda liked it so far? Hehe, I'm using this more as a way to improve my descriptive writing, as well as I JUST love Dreamnotfound :)


End file.
